My Dream Come True
by Let-Jade-Tears-Flow
Summary: Harry was lonely, Ron sought to comfort him, they embraced...but, will this simple hug open new doors for the lonely wizard? SLASH! Don't like? don't read. DO like? Read and review please...My first Fic, try not to be brutal HPRW also many other pairin's
1. The beginning

My first fic, eva! PLease review...be nice...or...try to be anyway ()v

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters...but I do own the plot...one of the few things I do...

**WARNING! This contains Man/Man Lovin'...if you don't like this stuff...don't read it...you have been warned**...

Chapter 1a._The lonely Wizard_

He was in his sixth year at _Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. _He was skilled, and powerful beyond compare. All those around him gawked at his unmatched superiority, though, modest he was. His outward appearance was the very image of happiness…yet, his soul was the image of sorrow. He searched for comfort in many a woman, yet, felt nothing. He sought "joy" in several 5th years, five 4th years, and one desperate 3rd year (eww…robbing the cradle). He got to the point where he asked Pansy…then 5 minutes later, he broke up with her, laughing hysterically at himself. He even, desperately, begged Hermione to be his. She kissed his forehead, and declined. Shot down in his pride, he gave up. The poor wizard was a mess...he felt alone...he felt unwanted...he was truly unhappy. He couldn't take the painful truth of utter loneliness...he wanted to scream...he wanted to cry...he...wanted to join his parents...he felt like nothing...he sat on his the edge of his bed, and commenced to think of all the horrible things he could do to himself to end this...undying pain, as a single tear rolled down his soft pale cheek, and in to his silk red bed sheets.

"What's wrong, mate?" a voice asked, braking through his sorrows. The wizard looked up into the lush deep-blue of the eyes that belonged to the voice, and suddenly, he knew why he felt the way he did...

"You ok?" the voice asked, letting out a concerned half-smile. The wizard rose from his seat on the bed, and hugged his concerned friend, holding him tight.

"...thank you..." The lonely wizard said softly

"N...no problem, mate." The red haired boy answered.

Chapter 1b._The concerned red head_

He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was passing his classes, trying to stay out of trouble, and was friends with a cute know-it-all, and the boy who lived. Yes sir, on _cloud nine_ this boy should have been...but...he was concerned...concerned about his friend, who seemed desperately lonely (I mean, Pansy!). You see, from the first moment he saw the boy with the eyes of jade and jet-black hair, the red head wanted him...badly. On many an occasion, the red head tried to mutter the words, that he feared, would end their friendship forever, to the green eyed boy, but alas...his fear stopped him. He and The boy with the jet-black hair were closer than anything...It ran deep...so very deep...like the pools of jade in his friends eyes, that, so many times before, The flame haired stared into and saw...life itself...yet now, when now red head looked deep within the green...he saw sorrow...when he finally asked "What's wrong, mate?" all the forlorn wizard could do was stare back into the sapphire eyes of the flame haired boy "You ok?" The boy asked as he thought of the jade eyed wizards smile, and how he missed it. The sad wizard, glade to see his red haired savior's concerned half-smile, rose from where he sat, and hugged his little flame head, tight, not wanting to let go. "...thank you..." The lonely wizard spoke. The concerned red head hugged back. "No problem, mate" he replied. He wanted that moment to last forever.

Chapter 1c._The begging_

Harry was lonely, and sad...Ron sought to comfort him...They embraced...yet, this was just the humble begging of something more. That night, Harry lay awake in his silk red sheets, thinking about Ron. Until he had gazed in to Ron's deep-blue eyes, he hadn't noticed...Ron was ridiculously hot. He was a little taller than Harry and more muscular than their first year together. Ron's skin was colored with a light tan and his eyes...ohh his eye...like windows into the heart, the soul, the whole being of the flame haired god. At the very moment Harry looked into those eyes...his eyes...Ron's deep overpowering eyes...Harry understood Ron, he completely knew Ronald Weasly, his very best friend...when Harry saw into Ron's eyes, his existence melted. '...this is becoming so...strange' Harry though. '...we're best friends...how _could_ we be anything more?' Harry continued to contemplate. In his bed, Ron pondered this new found love, as well. '...he...he hugged me,' he thought, completely love struck. 'Harry Potter hugged _me_!' Ron replayed the passionate hug in his head, over and over again, loving every second of the embrace. 'But...why? I shouldn't be complaining...I guess a person, even _Harry, _can change in six years...I can't believe he hugged me...' Ron continued to babble on to himself. Harry had changed. After six years of battling evil, running around Hogwarts (by now, they knew every inch of the castle), and Quiddich, the once thin, pale frame of Harry J. Potter had morphed into a 16 year old god! His hair was cut to medium height, and slightly spiked, revealing his scar fully, his skin had a sort of god like glow, and softer than the dusk sky, and as smooth as a calm autumn breeze. 'God…what's the matter with me!' Ron thought. 'Harry doesn't like me like _that… _we're only friends through his eyes...hi wonderful...jade eyes...no, stop that...how could I be so' Ron was cut off. He felt the warm touch of some ones hand pressed lightly on his chest. "who's" Ron whispered, and was cut off again, by the soft, warm, sweet lips of the stranger, touching his chest, upon his 'what…what's happening?' Ron faintly thought. 'Who…who is…this' Ron couldn't hold a thought together, he was focused on the touch, and feel of this person who took his breath away. Ron could feel passion all through his body, as blood flowed rapidly to his "lower self", tucked within his dark green Tommy Hill figure boxers. His bed sheets rose with his "spirit", creating a rather large tower in his linens. The kiss ended, and the stranger disappeared into the darkness of the dorm room. "………." Ron was speechless…he was breathless, he was…thoroughly turned on. He gasped for air, and moaned softly, trying to piece together what had just taken place. '…….' He attempted to think…nothing came. His mouth still held the position, still tasting the lips of that stranger. "…so…sweet…" he whispered to himself. He fell asleep from the confusion, and snored softly, his mouth in the same puckered position, his heart racing. And now, lying in _his _bed, blissful and cheery, the Harry said to himself, in a whisper "…thank you…" He fell asleep happily, with thoughts of Ron's lips '…so sweet…' Harry thought.

**Well? Is it good...or do I need to slip slowly into ubscurity now...Review this please!**


	2. The dream and The Aftermath

**A/N: And now the real Chapter 2...This is the whole one folks, so read it again If you've already read it...sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry it took me so long to fully do this...It was a lot to type, edit, and add new things...so...I hope you like it...please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it...well...except this story...and it's lemony goodness...tee hee hee...**

**

* * *

Chapter 2a.**_**The dream...And the Aftermath** _

'_Ron...' _A voice said sweetly, and seductively. _'...Ron...' _It said again.

'...who...who's there...' Ron answered dreamily.

'_Ron...don't be silly...It's Harry.' _The voice answered giggling. _'Honestly Ron...you should know what I sound like by now...oh well...' _Harry said. Ron sat up in his bed, and looked over to the end. There was Harry, sitting cross-legged, caressing Ron's leg. Ron blushed, and grinned. He revealed himself from his sheets, and crawled to Harry.

"Hey...what are you doin' up?" Ron whispered. "Is something wrong?"

'_Of course not...' _Harry answered.

"Then why are you awake...and...why is your dialogue all in Italics?" Ron asked, a bit worried. "Who are you? What do you want?" He asked, backing away slowly.

'_Oh..._sorry...It is me, Ron..." Harry answered, reassuring Ron. "...and...as for what I want..." He continued, biting his lower lip softly, and innocently. "...Is...you" He said, with a seductive, yet still innocent tone.

"...wh...wha-" Ron started, confused, but was cut off by Harry's soft, warm lips against his own. Ron's eyes widened, as Harry's body fell forward onto Ron's. They fell back, cutting through the air like floating down through water. The almost cloud soft mattress seemed to engulf them as the landed soundly within its warm embrace. Ron's shock quickly strayed, and was replaced by lust, and longing. Each day since the day they met, Ron wanted this moment...He yearned to taste Harry's sweet, lips on his own. He wrapped his hands slowly around Harry's perfectly curved waist, and drew him closer.

Ron had sunk into a world of utter pleasure, as Harry slid his tongue into Ron's mouth.

Ron slipped his hand down the back of Harry's black, silk boxers. Harry flinched, but only for a moment. Harry brought himself up, breaking the kiss. Ron slipped his hand out of Harry's boxers, a bit confused.

"...what's wrong-" Ron began, quietly, trying to regain his composure. Harry, now straddling Ron, softly placed his index finger on his lips. He traced his finger from Ron's lips, to his chest, and lower, still. Ron moaned faintly, as Harry's finger moved down his body.

"...I don't want this...to end..." Ron whispered.

"...me...either..." Harry whispered in response. _"...but...it will..."_

"...what...?" Ron said dreamily.

* * *

Ron was sleeping soundly, still a bit skeptical about the night's previous events, and dreaming about none other than Harry Potter. 

"Mmm…" he softly grunted. "m…Harry…" he continued. "Harry…yes…" he moaned the name of his love, and images of his greatness flashed through Ron's mind. He tossed, and turned in his sheets, softly gasping. His skin began to weep small tears of lust through his pores. "…mmm…no…" he whispered. "no……no!" he spoke louder. "Harry!" He yelled, lunging upward, his sheets flying up with him. He gasped softly, holding his hands over his chest. Now sitting straight up, composure regained, he inspected the room. No one seemed to be awake. '…oh…thank goodness…' he thought. He bowed his head, and pushed some of his hair out of his face, grazed with a bit of sweat. '…was…was that a dream?' he thought. He dropped his hands in his lap, covered by his now ruffled sheets. The spot where his hands landed was wet. He lifted is hands, and looked down to his stained bed sheets. "…shit…" he said to himself, examining a rather large splotch. " Bloody hell…" he continued to curse at himself. "I'm 16…you'd think this stuff would be over by now…" He said, burying his head in his hand.

"What's wrong?" a voice, rather, sweetly whispered in the darkness.

"Nothing…I just-" Ron stopped himself, noticing how embarrassing it would be if someone found out that _Ron Weasely had a wet dream_. 'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!' He thought. He quickly casted a cleaning charm, and tried to act natural, sliding nonchalantly out of bed.

"See...nothing to worry-" Ron started, but was againg, cut off. It was still dark outside, about three o' clock, and Ron, again, felt the touch of the stranger's hand on his chest.

'...A- a-...?' Ron thought frantically searching for an explanation to what was happening.

'...hold on, that voice...' He thought. "Harry-?" He started, and, abruptly, was cut off, for the fourth time, no less. The lips of "the stranger" held on to Ron's, and tight. "Hmm...mm...mmmm" Ron moaned, startled by the kiss. Now comfortable with the situation he was in, Ron slowly wrapped his arms around his kisser's waist. So there they stood. In a boy's Gryffindor dorm room, at three A.M., kissing, passionately, in the starlight. Ron could feel himself growing. '...mmm...hmm? Uh oh...' He thought.

"Harry," Ron spoke meekly, breaking the kiss. "wait...I'm not sure, if...I mean...should we?" Harry looked at Ron, perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, saddening a bit.

"...well...I mean...I dunno'..." Ron looked embarrassed. Harry wondered what was wrong.

"...it's...me, isn't it?" Harry asked, with a cute, but still forlorn pout. "I know it is-"

"No...no...not at all..." Ron said, with a very reassuring tone. "I really..._really _want this, but...I dunno'-"He trailed. 'Fuck! What's the matter with me?' Ron thought. '...Harry looks so hot when he pouts' He continued, _just _a bit side tracked.

"So...that's it then..." Harry said, meekly in the darkness.

"Harry...I-"Ron trailed off again. The moon, which was covered by clouds before, began to shine brightly once more. Lunar rays burst forth from the clouds, and shone through the sleeping dorm room. Harry turned his head to an open window by Ron's bed. His meek pout slowly became a slight smile, as he gazed to the full moon.

"...Isn't it beautiful..." Harry whispered hopefully, to a rather clueless, mortified Ron. Ron gave an embarrassed grin, and gazed longingly at the moon as well.

"...yeah..." he said, simply. The embarrassment flowing through his body wouldn't permit him to say anything more. He started to blush wildly. Harry could feel Ron's body getting warmer.

"Aw, don't worry, Ron...its ok" Harry said reassuringly.

"Thanks mate." He said. He turned his head to look at his love. He was going to speak, but the way the moon light hit Harry's smooth skin entranced him. Harry was outlined in silver. His scar shone white. Ron was overcome with lust again, feelings stirred inside him. Needless to say he got piss-hard when he saw Harry glowing. '...screw it...I want Harry now...' He though, determined to taste Harry's lips once more. Harry could feel Ron's erection growing. Harry, jumped slightly, being caught off guard, and all, then grinned sweetly.

"...Harry..." Ron started, drunk in lust. "...take me..." He whispered, seductively. He brought Harry closer, and united their lips again. Harry moaned softly, and his hands found their way down to Ron's rock hard arousal. Ron blushed as Harry grasped him, softly. Ron was slowly climbing to his peak, as he lofted onto his mattress, holding Harry's body close to his own. Harry caressed Ron's thriving manhood, as Ron slipped his tongue into Harry mouth. Harry moaned a bit louder now, and Ron could feel every ounce of pleasure in it. Ron broke the kiss only for a moment, and took off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. The moon light reflected off of his well toned abs, and pecks, and glistened in his beautiful blue eyes. Harry was overcome with emotion. He wanted to lunge up, and bury himself in Ron's body, Ron's perfect body. But, something told him to wait...to wait until the perfect moment. He had to stop...but only for now, before things got out of hand.

"Ron...wait..." Harry started, meekly. Ron raised an eyebrow, but listened intently.

"Perhaps...we shouldn't let things get so far..." He firmed his voice. "I mean we _are only _in chapter two..." He finished. Ron let out an exasperated sigh, and gave a longing pout.

"Yeah...you're right..." He said. There was a silence encompassing the dorm room, as the two lay in Ron's bed, thinking of what to do next. Ron, who was hovering over Harry's body before, brought himself into a cross-legged position, and sat on his bed. Harry sat up, and took the same position. They were both turned to the tall window by Ron's bed, as if searching for an answer from the moon. Ron slowly slipped his hand into Harry's, and held it, with a soft grip. Harry smiled slightly, and caressed Ron's hand. The silence grew dense.

"...can we still kiss and stuff?" Ron asked, in an innocent, yet confused voice, blushing slightly. Harry giggled softly. Leaned into Ron, and their lips met once again, in sweet bliss and harmony, as moon light strayed through their dorm.

* * *

**Again, I pray that you forgive me, and review...with nice things for me to read...Chapter 2b Is comin', so, I beg of thee, please wait, and read once it comes. Thank you Fans...or...at least...people who read my story...**n.nV 


	3. The Morning after and the New Kid

**Hey gang, hope you guys like this story...even if you don't I'll still post it so XP lol. I don't think I'll ever understand the whole ABC thing...but whatever. Here ya' go.

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2b) The Morning After_**

Ron awoke with Harry lying, peacefully on top of him. _'...mmm...Harry's so cute when he's asleep.' _He thought. He sighed with joy, then noticed the curtains around his bed were open, and the room was buzzing with activity. Ron's face turned pale, and he froze. At that moment, Harry woke to find his pale Ron, petrified.

"Ron..." He whispered, dreamily. Ron slowly ticked his head down to his chest, where Harry rested his head intently.

"Y-yeah?" He squeaked, in a rather high-pitched voice.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in a whisper, a tad worried.

"L-l-look...they're...a wake" Ron squeaked on.

"Shh...just try to keep your voice down, Ron...they can't see us." Harry whispered again, giggling quietly. Ron was puzzled.

"Wha—but we're right in front of them?" He said, not in a whisper. Harry clasped his hand over Ron's mouth. The other boys looked toward the seemingly empty bed, but suspected nothing, really, and went on with their business.

"Shh! Here, I'll explain...I woke up last night, while everyone was still sleeping—by the way, you're adorable when you're asleep-" he winked with that, making Ron blush and grin. He continued "Any who...I was going to slip into my bed...but, you were too cute to leave alone. So, I got out my father's cloak, and came back to you." Harry said, smiling sweetly. Ron's grin grew, and he chuckled softly. He blushed, flattered that Harry would go through so much for him.

"You're brilliant, Harry." He managed to whisper, kissing Harry's forehead. It was about half past ten when Ron and Harry surfaced. The room was empty by then. The two got dressed, or attempted to between the glances to each other, the slight touching of the other, and the kissing every now and then. When they _were_ fully clothed, they left for the dining hall for the rest of breakfast.

As the two walked about the corridors, they were pretty silent. Ron looked at Harry, every now and then, trying to speak, but no words would come. Finally, Harry tried to start a conversation.

"Hey, Ron?" He began.

"Yeah?" Ron answered cheerfully.

"...um...are you using a new conditioner? Your hair is really soft, but not too soft. It's just the right bit...of...soft" Harry went on.

"Well, not really...but...I wash it more frequently..." Ron answered.

"Hm..." Harry said thoughtfully. "That's cool."

As they continued their leisurely walk to the dining hall, an undying awkward silence clung to the air like a rebellious leech squealing 'you'll never take me aliiiiiiive!'

"...hm..." Ron muttered, finally.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"...Did it seem like that awkward silence clang to the air like a rebellious leech squealing 'you'll never take me alive!'?"

"Hm..." Harry paused. "No, I can't say it struck me as such." He said

"Mm...yeah...me either." Ron said, wondering why the hell he just asked that. A few minutes of walking passed.

"...Bloody hell, how far is the dining hall?" Ron asked.

"Good question..." Harry answered. The two stopped walking, and examined the surrounding area. Harry was the first to notice, there were no students or teachers anywhere in sight. Harry grinned with utter delight.

"Hm...wonder where everyone went—" Ron started, clueless, but was cut off, again, by Harry's lips. Ron was a little shocked, but quickly fell into the bliss that awaited him on Harry's lips, andgradually put his hands around Harry's waist, and slowly backed up against a wall. Harry put one hand on Ron's chest, caressing the spot his hand was on softly. Ron blushed, as Harry's tongue slipped over his lips, and into his mouth. Their tongues danced in and slightly out of Ron's mouth, muffling soft moans. The two kissed in the empty hall way for quite some time, never wanting the moment to end. Finally, their lips broke away from each other, slowly. Harry gazed into Ron's lush blue eyes, his hand still resting on Ron's chest. Ron gazed into Harry's eyes, mesmerized by its green, holding him close. Ron spoke.

"...We should do this more often." He said, grinning. Harry giggled, and kissed Ron's cheek.

"You think we should try for the dining hall now?" He asked.

"Sure thing...suddenly I'm famished." Ron answered, his stomach growling slightly.

"Hmm, me too..." Harry said.

"We _have _been snogging for a while now..." Ron said, blushing.

"We must be on a kissing high...I guess this would be considered 'the munchies'." Harry said, chuckling. Ron did the same, and they both walked happily to the dining hall.

* * *

_**Chapter 2c) New Kid**_

His name was Lee Thomas. He was in his sixth year of witchcraft and wizardry, andhe was quite skilled at that. His Mother was human, Mrs. Granger's sister. But his father was an omni-demon. This type of demon is one of the most powerful creatures known to the wizarding world. Their abilities are controlled by their mood. They appear as humans, but don't be fooled, angering them is one of the worst things you could ever do. And being a half-demon half-human means that some things are _'enhanced'. _A half breed is stronger than a pure blood, because their emotions are in extremes, and they are lost in the emotion they are feeling. The change in emotion is usual indicated by the colour in their eyes. Half breeds, such as Lee, are usually in a more calm state, and their eyes are usually a simple black. But, their moods change rapidly. Lee's mother was human and Hermione's aunt no less. But she was no normal 'muggle'. She was a powerful psychic. The combination of a powerful demon, and a just as powerful psychic, has given Lee amazing gifts. Sadly, he is unable to fully use all of his abilities. if he did, the out come would be catastrophic.

* * *

As the two arrived at the dining hall, they couldn't help but notice a rather large crowd of students standing near the entrance. Just as they walked in, a third year Gryffindor jogged past, trying to find an opening to see the center of the mass of people. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Ron asked him. The kid was short in stature, and rather pudgy.

"New student...from the U.S...Sixth year..." The child looked like he was staggering his breath.

"'Er...Thanks ki-" Ron started.

"EH! I'm not...done..." The chubby kid cut Ron off abruptly.

'_Okay...I'm getting a little tired of being _interrupted_.' _Ron thought, slightly clenching his fists.

"Right...well...Draco...Malfoy...Insulted the yank...and the yank...tripped the Draco...I mean Draco...and now...they're dueling!" He panted. The third year finally finished, and sat down on a bench near by. "God...talking...has become...such a chore..." He added, then passed out, and fell over. Ron and Harry stared awkwardly at the boy, unconscious and wheezing lying on the bench, then blankly at each other. Ron sighed longingly.

"You're so cute when you stare blankly..." He said dreamily to Harry. Harry blushed in response. He then grabbed Ron's tie leading him closer to him. Ron's lips were inches from Harry's. Just as they were about to kiss, a voice broke the majestic moment.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She said from within the dining hall. As she appeared before the two lovers, a grin formed over her face. "Why don't you go get a room, hm?"

"Heh heh..." Ron chuckled awkwardly, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Hiya', Hermione." Harry said cheerfully. "What's wrong? You seem rather bothered this morning." Hermione sighed.

"You see...My cousin, he's transferred here from the US, and..." She started, but before she could finish, a small explosion sounded at the heart of the crowed of students. Suddenly, Draco's body flew flailing through the air, him screaming as if he were a 1987 prom queen waking up from a night of booze, loud music, black outs, and a rather strange after party in a trailer park, only to be greeted the next morning by a piss-stained room of a motel 9, and rolling over to the pillow next to hers to find Lester Oaks, the host of the after party, naked, wheezing and drenched in whisky, saying "Hoo-ee, ye'r almost as good as ma' sister!", while empty beer bottles, and empty video cameras are scattered about, with the unshakable knowledge that she indeed has some form of V.D. As he screamed, and flew through the air, the crowed of students opened, reviling a rather attractive dark brown haired wizard. He looked slightly angered, but calm over all. Draco then flew into a wall, howledwith pain, and fell to the floor in horror.

"You bully," Pansy shouted, sashaying out of the crowd of students, and straight toward the brunette. "...though a dead sexy one..." She continued, with seduction dripping from her lips. As if she didn't already seem a whore. She wore a dark green mini-skirt, and left the top few buttons on her blouse un-buttoned, letting her cleavage hang out, which always seemed to cause the 3rd year boys to move the books in their hands to the front of their trousers...if you catch my drift. She waltzed up to the brunette, and seemed to undress him with her eyes. She grinned, and grabbed his arse, firmly. She giggled "_Nice..._" She winked. The boy blushed, and pulled away.

"I-I'm not your type..." He spoke timid, with a feminine hint to it. Pansy pouted, and pranced away to Draco's aid, who was already to the help of Blaise, Crabe and Goyle.

After a warm "congrats" by every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even a few Slytherin for the show, Ron gazed at the brunette wizard.

"Wow..." he said dreamily. "He's hot." Hermione pouted, as she looked at the wizard too.

"Yeah...he's my cousin..." She said. "...and yes, he's gay."

Ron and Harry's eyes lit up at that, though Hermione frowned. "Is it wrong to think your cousin 'hot'?" She asked, burying her head in her hands. Ron and Harry chuckled. Then _her _eyes lit up, as she turned to Harry.

"Oh! Harry, this is wonderful for you!" She said giddily.

"W-What...?" Harry asked sheepishly, as his face turned pale.

"You told Hermione?" Ron asked, thinking nothing of it. Harry shook his head violently.

"Shush! No! I don't know how she found out." Harry said in aggravated whisper, blushing wildly.

"Come now, Harry..." She said, consoling the jade eye boy. "I don't think it was _so _hard to figure it out...I mean Pansy Parkinson, Harry...Pansy Parkinson." She said.The three of them shuttered in unison. "And Lee went through the same thing you did, Harry, two summers ago." Harry blushed again. "Oh, and Ron's gay, too" She added cheerfully. Ron's face went blank as she said that. Not to the fact that she found out about him (he told her after they're third year when she visited the Burrow, after she kissed him in his bedroom), the fact that she would just leak that information without his consent is what really caught him off guard.

"Yeah...I-I know." Harry grinned. Hermione looked at him for a second,then a smiled formed on her lips.

"You are lying to me." She said with a wide smile. Ron blushed and grinned, while Harry hid his face in Ron's chest. The three friends laughed over the news, as a certain calm wizard waltzed over to them.

"Hey cousin" He said, with a lazy smile. Ron and Harry gazed at him and his excellence dreamily, as he gave the two wizards a once over. "Oh. Hey," He said with a polite smile. "I'm Lee. Lee Thomas" He said with an innocent, yet seductive smile. "And this is my cousin, whom I'm sure you already know." He continued, pointing to Hermione.

"Lee, I'm the one whose suppose to introduce you..." Hermione said, looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm sure you would have _great _job at it as well." He said, with a hint of mockery lingering on the sickeningly sweet voice he used. She clenched her fists, as Lee proceeded to pinch her cheeks

"Um...hi" Harry said, stepping forward, and closer to the brunette. "I'm Harry...Harry Potter." He continued, blushing with a sweet inviting smile. Lee gazed at the jade eyed wizard, and grinned.

"Mm-_hm..._so you're Harry." He said, stepping closer. "_The boy who lived..._" He went on, his voice tinted with seduction, making his way closer and closer to Harry's blushing face.

"Y-yeah...I am..." Harry uttered, never escaping Lee's gaze. He shivered with each move the brunette made toward him. Very soon, Lee's soft, lingering lips hovered over Harry's, who had been backing up as Lee proceeded...well, until his back hit a wall, cornering him.

"_Mmm..._you're aura" Lee whispered, his mouth so close to Harry's ear. "It's so-" Lee's hand suddenly found its way down on Harry's crouch-_"...refreshing..."_ A soft moan wafted over Harry's lips, as he flinched to such a sensation.

"We--we...can't..." He eased out, trying to catch his breaths. By now Lee's eyes were crimson, as passion and lust flowed through his veins, and he could barley contain it. He pouted, his mouth placing soft kisses on Harry's neck.

He sighed. "Fine then..." Lee broke away, his voice deep and sultry. _"...but...I don't know how long I can hold off on being a horny 16 year old boy..." _He grinned, almost evilly. Harry smiled, and started forward, trying his hardest to keep himself together, but Lee had one more thing to clear up. Before he could help it, Harry's lips were intertwined with Lee's. Lee had him pinned against that same wall. He held both of Harry's arms above his head in one hand, and the other rested intently on his chest. He was being a tad rough at that, but Harry didn't seem to mind.

'_...I'm...enjoying this...a lot...the way he's so dominant._' Harry blushed '_What is this feeling...I feel...safe, like this...How can this be?' _Harry Thought to himself, as Lee's tongue charged into his mouth. Then it hit him, hard. He and an attractive brunette were kissing in broad daylight, and no one had said anything! Harry's eyes darted up and down the hall. There was no one in sight. They were alone. His mind scrambled.

'_Wait...where is everyone? They were here just a second ago, standing right next to us..._' Harry thought, still being handled by his new found lover. The black haired boy moaned, and moved his tongue into Lee's mouth. Lee's eyes widened, and he grinned between the kiss. He let one of Harry's hands go, which wondered around Lee's body, and ended its journey at his arse. Lee's smile turned to a devious grin. He kissed Harry harder, and his tongue barged deeper into Harry's mouth. Jade eyes gagged a little, but the kiss held strong. Time seemed to melt away, but before he knew it, Lee was slowly pulling away from his lips. Harry's lips were swollen and wet, as he licked what was left ofLee away. His eyes closed, as he sighed.

"_...Harry...?"_ A voice sounded. _"...Harry...you okay...?"_

"Hmm?" Harry answered, his eyes slowly opening. It was Ron who was calling. He seemed worried. Harry looked around him, and noticed everyone where they were supposed to be.

'_Its over, I guess.' _Harry thought. "What happened?" He asked his worried mate. Ron just looked at him, with a confused look on his face.

"I...have no idea...you were just standing there..." He said.

"So...I _wasn't _just snogging Hermione's cousin?" Harry asked rather confused himself.

"Harry...are you alright?" Ron asked, rubbing Harry's shoulder. Harry let out a soft chuckle.

"Heh heh...I suppose I'm just a little overworked...'must 'ave been day dreaming." Harry said, taking Ron's hand in his. Ron blushed and gave a slight grin.

"Uh, huh...I think you need to lie down." Ron said.

"Yeah..." Harry said.

'_Yeah, maybe with Lee...' _He thought, gazing over at Hermione's cousin, who was chatting with Hermione.

"So...is it off to class?" Lee asked.

"Lee...your eyes..." Ron pointed out.

"Hmm?" Lee said.

"They're...crimson..."

Hermione saw them too, and her eyes widened.

'_shit.' _She thought. Lee averted his eye sight away from the three others as his eyes slowly swirled back to black.

"What are you talking about, Ron? Lee said quickly, blushing. "My eyes are fine. See?" Ron cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged it off, and turned to Harry.

"You just need a bit of food is all. C'mon, we'll go eat."

"M'kay." Harry answered, scratching the back of his head. He grabbed Ron's arm and led him into the dining hall. "We'll catch you guys later." He said turning his head to Lee.

"Sure thing." Lee said, his voice had a flirty hint to it. Harry winked to the brunette, and in return, Lee's eyes flashed crimson, sending a jolt of pleasure through Harry's body.

* * *

**Goodness I hope this isn't too confusing/stupid/long/etc for you guys. I'm so sorry this took so long nn;;. Here it is. I really hope you don't hat this, either way, R&R I reeeeeally appreciate it.**

_**)-'LetJadeTearsFlow'-(**_


End file.
